miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien's bodyguard
|aliases = The Gorilla G. |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |akumatized identity = Gorizilla |alignment = Netural |abilities = Acute sense of smell (as a supervillain)}} , nicknamed The Gorilla, is Adrien Agreste's bodyguard and car chauffeur. In "Gorizilla", after he fails to get Adrien back and gets harshly insulted by Gabriel Agreste for it, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Gorizilla, a gorilla-like supervillain.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) Appearance Physical appearance Adrien's bodyguard is a large and tall man with black hair that has gray sideburns on the sides of his head and dark blue eyes. He doesn't have eyebrows. Civilian attire He wears a dark bluish-gray dress suit with a light bluish-gray sweater underneath the jacket. He also has dark bluish-gray dress shoes. As Gorizilla He is entirely blue with a lighter blue chest and face surrounded by thick black lines. His eyes are yellow, and he has two upper canines that stick out of his mouth. He only wears dark blue slightly tattered pants. Personality Adrien's bodyguard is a serious, grim, and stoic man who never talks or express any emotions. He takes his job very seriously and is quite protective of Adrien, threatening Simon Grimault when the latter just wanted to shake hands with Adrien. His suspicious nature also thrives outside of his job as he glances at Marinette from a distance because she is talking back to her purse, where Tikki is, in "Guitar Villain". He isn't afraid to stand up to what he considers dangerous to himself or others, like Simon Says and Darkblade, but he becomes fearful in particular cases he is endangered. While not openly genial, the bodyguard obeys his boss Gabriel and Nathalie. He follows through on requests on others, such as delivering Marinette's Christmas gift to Adrien in "Santa Claws". Underneath Adrien's bodyguard's intimidating exterior, he is shown to be gentle and kind as briefly played with action figure dolls and secretly allowed Adrien's friends into the Agreste mansion in "Party Crasher". He can also be easily moved as seen in "Reflekdoll", when he sees the girls sincerely beg him to allow Adrien to have fun with them. He also sincerely cares for Adrien to the extent that the mere sight of the boy was enough to completely banish all of his negative emotions that were about to get him akumatized, showing that he doesn't consider his devotion to protecting Adrien a mere paid job. Abilities As a civilian The bodyguard is a very strong man as he is able to use his height and build to intimidate others if necessary. When Simon Says hypnotizes him to act like a gorilla, he is powerful enough to attack and restraint Cat Noir. As Gorizilla Gorizilla possesses extraordinary strength and an acute sense of smell, as well as a strong jump. Because of his enhanced senses and physical abilities, he is an excellent tracker, being able to follow Adrien just about anywhere after getting his scent from his bracelet. However, if his sense of smell is overpowered by a stronger scent, like Wayhem's bottle of Adrien: The Fragrance, he loses the ability to sniff out whoever he's trying to track. Relationships Adrien Agreste The bodyguard is very protective of Adrien, leaving his side only when forced to, like when he is chased off by spiders summoned by Santa Claws. In general, he seems to be very fond of Adrien, showing signs of genuine care towards him. In "Gigantitan", when he is about to be akumatized from his frustration with parking the limousine, the mere sight of Adrien safe is enough to calm him down and repel the akuma. He is also willing to put himself between Adrien and dangerous threats like Simon Says and Gigantitan without hesitation, further showing his protective instincts towards the boy. Gabriel Agreste The bodyguard does his best to follow Gabriel’s orders of protecting Adrien, though in situations when Gabriel gets angry at him for whatever reason, he can get nervous or frustrated. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * Thomas Astruc and the crew call him "the Gorilla."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/669059488666820608 ** As revealed in "Adrien's Double Life", Adrien calls him "the Gorilla" because he has a large build and he doesn't talk at all. ** In "Simon Says", the title character hypnotizes the bodyguard to think he is a gorilla. ** In the French version of "The Puppeteer", Plagg also refers to him as "The Gorilla," while he simply refers to him as Adrien's bodyguard in the English version. ** In some languages (including French), "Gorilla" is a slang word used to describe a particularly muscular bodyguard. * In "The Bubbler", the bodyguard can be spotted in the sky to the right of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng when they are trapped in bubbles. * He really likes Christmas.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/669429291806031873 * In "Stormy Weather", the bodyguard is helping out Vincent by holding up a reflector during Adrien's photo shoot in the park. * Although the car he usually drives appears in "Kung Food", he himself does not. * An image showing part of the bodyguard's akumatized form was teased in a sneak peek collage at the Miraculous San Diego Comic-Con 2017 panel.https://youtu.be/vtO8bbvmU0g?t=1586 * The akuma in "Gigantitan" was intended to akumatize the bodyguard, but it ended up akumatizing August instead. * The name of his akumatized form, Gorizilla, is a pun on his nickname and Godzilla. Coincidently, both have Gorilla in their names, representing their strength and power.http://www.sljfaq.org/afaq/godzilla.html * Gorizilla reappears for the two-part special event "Heroes' Day". * In "Oblivio" he is listed as "G." in Adrien's cellphone, though this is likely short for "Gorilla". * Gorizilla reappears in "Gamer 2.0" because of Gamer's powers. de:Adriens Bodyguard es:Guardaespaldas de Adrien fr:Le Gorille ko:아드리앙의 운전 기사 pl:Szofer Adriena pt-br:Gorila ru:Шофёр Агрестов Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Akumatized villains